Cada uno
by Darquewillow
Summary: Sentir la calidez del pecho de Sirius lo hacía desear que el tiempo se detuviera ahí, entre sus brazos y caricias, en ese perfecto momento. Remus recordaba la guerra pero no le preocupaba de hecho se sentía libre, no más ese peso en sus hombros, no más ese miedo enfermo que había sentido. No más guerra.


_**Los personajes no son de mi autoría y la verdad espero que disfruten mucho de este wolfstar tanto como disfruté yo al hacerlo, sepan disculparme si no es tan bueno ya que és el primero y bueno fue un regalito para mi mejor amiga. Por favor cualquier cosa y si me quieren hacer feliz una firmita no me molestaría para nada.**_

Remus despertó a gusto con la situación, el ambiente cálido, el colchón mullido y los brazos de Sirius alrededor de su torso. Sentía la respiración del mayor en su nuca y eso lo llenaba de alegría.  
Con cuidado se deshizo de su agarre y se encaminó al baño muy silenciosamente.  
Verdaderamente no podía reconocer si estaba en Hogwarts o en su casa, pero no le importaba, el piso era tibio y suave, todo suave. Todo con un aura de calma.  
Se bañó pensando en libros, música, recordó canciones que le hacían sentir nostalgia. Y no lo notó hasta que estuvo frente al espejo, que su piel pálida no tenía ningún rasguño, ni en su torso. Su cuerpo intacto como si el lobo solo hubiera sido una pesadilla espontánea, como si la luna nunca hubiera sido su enemiga.  
Tocó su cara, no sabía si era una broma de su cabeza, era normal, un ser más...lo que siempre anheló desde pequeño.  
Una vez vestido salió del cuarto para chocarse con la sonrisa de un dormido Sirius. El corazón le latió alocado, como si volviera a ver ese gesto después de mucho tiempo, algo en su interior le indicaba que lo había extrañado con desesperación, la piel le quemaba con solo recordar su abrazo y sin cuidado se arrojó sobre él. Lo había extrañado...lo hacía aún.  
-Te extrañaba.-Sirius le susurró al oído, los dos hundiéndose en un abrazo de reencuentro. Aunque ninguno lo supiera.  
Remus sacó la cabeza del cuello blanquecino de Padfoot y lo observó con una sonrisa en la cara, tratando de guardarse el recuerdo de esos ojos grises que le congelaban la respiración y le desmembraban el alma, pedazo a pedazo.  
-No notás nada nuevo?-Moony preguntó con alegría.

_**Ahora estaba en paz, ahora podía descansar.**_

Black lo observó, le acarició el rostro y se lo elevó un poco para probar sus labios.  
Beso desesperado fue el que se dieron, como de amantes que se necesitan, de personas que ni la vida les alcanza para decirse cuanto se aman, cuanto se pertenecen.  
El gusto inconfundible de la boca de Sirius, el aliento de Remus, todo se fundía en un perfecto beso.  
Unas manos que jugaban sobre la espalda de Lupin, unos labios que recorrían las clavículas de Black.

_**Nada dolía más que esa distancia, estar cerca y que quemara al saber que nunca más volverían a merecerse, a desarmarse y volver a ser dos.**_

A medida que se recorrían, vestigios de un triste recuerdo asomaba en la cabeza de Moony. Aunque no los viera, los sentía.  
-Te extrañaba.-Le susurraba el mayor cuando se separaban para tomar aire, aunque sintiera que no lo necesitaba.  
Solo esas palabras. Porque Remus ya sabía el resto. Ahora estaba en paz.  
-No tengo ninguna cicatriz.-Comentó el castaño separando los labios que habían estado juntos.  
Sirius lo miró unos segundos y le sonrió con tranquilidad.  
-Me encantás de las dos maneras.  
Remus lo amaba desde el fondo de sus entrañas, era un sentimiento, era físico. Por él le habían dado ganas de morir en algunos momentos, por Sirius le habían dado ganas de ser eterno. Todo había sido por Black.  
Quería ser el aire para poder estar siempre con él, su sangre para recorrerlo a la velocidad que quisiera, quería ser todo para Sirius. Como lo era ese chico para él.

El último Merodeador...

Sentir la calidez del pecho de Sirius lo hacía desear que el tiempo se detuviera ahí, entre sus brazos y caricias, en ese perfecto momento.  
Remus recordaba la guerra pero no le preocupaba de hecho se sentía libre, no más ese peso en sus hombros, no más ese miedo enfermo que había sentido. No más guerra.

_**No más Remus solo.**_

Ambos sabían a donde iba todo, donde todo ese amor iba a terminar, las caricias de Sirius pedían perdón en silencio, pedían que nunca más se separaran, los besos le entregaban el alma.  
-Paremos un minuto.-Le pidió el mayor, para encontrarse con la mirada confundida de Remus.  
-Dame una razón.-Le exigió sentándose a orcahadas sobre la cadera de Sirius.  
-Tengo que mostrarte algo.-La sonrisa del pelilargo le infundó confianza. Y lo alegró aún más, sentía que esa sonrisa no la había visto durante mucho tiempo.-Te extrañaba.  
-Solo fue una noche.-Le dijo Remus aunque esa noche parecíó unos catorce años.  
El Black se dio vuelta sin cuidado de arrojar al castaño sobre la cama, antes de levantarse le dio otro beso, suave.  
-Dale.-Lo animó extendiéndole la mano.  
Remus la tomó y comenzó a caminar junto al larguirucho y joven Sirius. Abrieron una puerta. Las escaleras de la casa Gryffindor los recivió y bajaron en silencio. En la sala común se escuchaban risas, le resultaban conocidas de algún lado pero no reconocía de quien.  
La escalera parecía eterna. Poco a poco iba sintiendo el calor de la chimenea, el olor a chocolate caliente con unas pizcas de naranja.  
Entonces los vió, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si la traición nunca se hubiera llevado a cabo.  
Ahí, entre risas y chocolate, James, Lily y Peter parecían llevar una charla amena. Intactos los tres.  
Remus los observó, la respiración se le detuvo, el corazón se desenfrenó sin ritmo alguno...las lágrimas se le escaparon.  
-Moony!-Gritó el Potter saltando de su lugar para correr a abrazarlo.  
Lupin seguía congelado, la emoción no lo dejaban moverse. Tantos años, tantos que había olvidado el sonido de sus risas. Rodeado por los brazos del buscador lloró un rato hasta que pudo y comenzó a abrazar tratando de recuperar todos los que en su ausencia no le había dado. Luego se separó, a su izquierda estaba Peter que sonreía con timidez, ese que nuca los hubiera traicionado, el Peter puro y torpe que él había conocido.  
-Te extrañamos.-Murmuró.  
Lupín lo abrazó con ternura. Nunca iba a entender el porque de su acción, pero este no era el que los había delatado.  
Para cuando lo soltó los ojos verdes y brujos de Lily lo atraparon, como todas las veces que lo miraba, le revolvió el alma y compartieron una de esas sonrisas que hacen que las mejillas te duelan. La abrazó con cuidado pero con amor, todo el mundo abrazaba a la pelirroja con miedo de que se fuera a romper.  
-Gracias.-Le dijo mientras se separaban para mirarse, ambos llorando.

_**Harry.**_

-Es lo de menos.-Remus le hizo un gesto para restarle importancia.-Además volví a casa.-Los miró a los cuatro.  
-Que gays que somos.-Dijo James mientras todos se sentaban a seguir tomando sus chocolates.  
-Hablá por vos Prongs.-Le dijo Sirius mientras tiraba de Remus para que se sentaran juntos.  
Lily acotaba, sonreía, se reía.  
James la admiraba y al mismo tiempo hablaba.  
Peter escuchaba atentamente y bebía con parcimonia.  
Sirius de vez en cuando metía algún comentario de mierda y le daba besos en la cabeza a Lupin.  
Remus era libremente feliz.

_**Remus Lupin, el último de los Merodeadores en morir.**_

Porque cada uno tiene su cielo...y ese, definitivamente era el suyo. Porque ellos eran él, porque él era ellos.  
Con cuidad y entre griteríos se dio vuelta para ver la cara de Sirius.  
-Te amo.-Le dijo sin pensarlo.  
-Yo te amo más.-Contestó el mayor con una sonrisa.  
Definitivamente ese era su cielo.


End file.
